This invention relates to the field of determining properties of tissue, specifically characterizing meat as to fat and lean content and thickness.
Automated trimming of fat from meat is difficult without a sensor capable of accurately indicating the thickness of a fat layer to be trimmed. Automated detection of unsuitable fat content of meat products similarly requires a sensor capable of accurately indicating the fat content of the meat. Existing sensors are inadequate. See, e.g., Roper, U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,713.